Darkness of Hallowvale
After recreating the Rod of Ivandis, Veliaf tasked the adventurer into journeying into the slums of Meiyerditch - the residents are forced to pay a blood tax every week to the vampyres and their overlord Drakan. Veliaf wanted the adventurer to meet up with some Myreque members who dwelled somewhere within the city. Their location was marked by a series of symbols in the shape of a sickle. The adventurer repaired a boat and approached Meiyerditch from the side, climbing the walls to enter the city. He/she had to be cautious as the whole city was crawling with Vyrewatch - relatives of the vampyres who read the minds of an attacker, predicting their next moves which made them impossible to kill...at least for now. The vyrewatches also seemed to force several residents to mine Daeyalt ore, a mysterious ore. The purpose is currently unknown. The adventurer followed the sickle logos, hopping and crawling his/her way across buildings throughout the whole city. Eventually, he/she found the entrance to the Myreque base to meet Vertida Sefalatis. He asked the adventurer to deliver a message back to Veliaf. Meanwhile, strange activity had begun to occur. Werewolves were spotted on the west side of the River Salve. Normally, the river keeps evil bound to Morytania, but the details are not revealed. Eventually, the adventurer met with King Roald asking for troops to help the resistance. However, Roald informed the adventurer that the Myreque's endeavors are potentially dangerous as a war between Zamorakian and Saradomin forces could break out into Morytania. This, of course, would be a violation of the Edicts of Guthix which would result in Guthix himself waking up to destroy Gielinor. However, King Roald found a loophole. The violation would not occur if he were to send mercenaries, whom the adventurer helps escort in the Burgh de Rott ramble activity. The adventurer informed both Veliaf and Vertidas who heed the warning. He/she then travelled back to Vertidas, who sent the adventurer on a recon mission with the assistance of Safalaan hollow. They were tasked with sketching an image of Castle Drakan. Meanwhile, they witnessed a conversation of Vanstrom Klause with Ranis and Vanescula Drakan. Unfortunately, Vanstrom spots the adventurer, brutally wounding the adventurer, but Sarius Guile managed to rescue him/her. After the adventurer gave the sketches to Vertida, Sarius tells the adventurer about a secret laboratory which contained a book on Haemalchemy, a book that detailed what the vampyres experiments were. The adventurer stole the key to the laboratory from a vyrewatch statue using telekinetic grip. After all of the adventurer's efforts, Veliaf gave him/her a shortcut key allowing him/her to quickly return to Vertida's hideout. The story continues in Legacy of Seergaze. Lore learned from the quest *Edicts of Guthix are first alluded to in game - another God War is strictly forbidden by Guthix himself. External Links Quest Video Quest videos on youtube containing dialogue, cut scenes, and edited gameplay. *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 Category:Quests Category:Myreque Series